There is No Heart Without You
by Loco Vampire
Summary: Blu went missing, leaving his family with considerable wonder of where he had gone; much to Jewel's anger and disapproval. Rated M for possible reasons. Takes during the summertime to Rio.
1. Unexplained

**Takes during the summertime to Rio de Janeiro, an idea just popped up in my mind after watching the movie. Anyway, it's the first time I made a story that**** is rated M****, so just be cool if you're willing to review.**

A late afternoon in Rio de Janeiro didn't seem to be as really comforting as in usual, especially for a certain mother blue macaw that now had an anxious expression clearly painted on her face. Jewel sat alone at the window in Linda and Tulio's cottage while looking out straight ahead at the beautiful sunset that was leaving an orange hue across the Brazilian sky, waiting impatiently for her husband's arrival. That morning, Blu had just told her that he's going off to do something, and specifically asked her to take care of the children 'till he returned home. Jewel had been wondering where he was, but for now, after barely extinguishing the fire that had almost greatly burnt down the house (which was obviously caused by Tiago), Jewel managed to get those offspring back to sleep.

For every passing second, Jewel's heart was pounding faster. Blu had never been seen since his leaving, she knew it couldn't be good. A thought of something might happened to him began forming on Jewel's head, but then she quickly shook it away after thinking that everything was going to be fine. A couple of minutes had passed; Blu still didn't show his presence and that just left her to almost nothing. Her body began shaking uncontrollably, fearing that he would be never coming back. She really missed him...

_This never happened before_, Jewel thought a bit shakily. Suddenly, she heard something landing softly on her right side; Jewel turned her head and saw her younger daughter, Bia, also standing at the window. Her face was never seen to have any expressions of worries at all, not very much like her mother.

"You are _not_ really going to punish him that bad, are you, Mom?" Demanded the young macaw calmly without taking an eye-contact with her mother; Bia was flatly staring out the sky just like what she did. Jewel turned her head back at the afternoon clouds, simply stating in a bit annoyed expression, "We'll see."

"I think Dad just got a little accident, 'cause according to my correct calculation: a chance to get run over by a transportation that will crush Dad's body is ... forty seven point three percent." The book-smart macaw said while showing the final result of her calculation paper in front of her mother, which just made Jewel smile in amusement because of her little chick scientist-like behavior. "Don't be like that, sweetie. He isn't worth it that way."

After another couple of minutes had passed, Bia finally saw something coming directly to them, a tiny smile cracked on her beak.

"Ah, I was wrong. There he is," Bia exclaimed while pointing out one of her feathers at the direction of where the familiar blue colored object she found was approaching. Jewel straightened herself instantly, her eyes was wandering up through the horizon light, searching for her husband's arrival, which was oddly still nowhere to be found. Jewel almost dropped her smile as her eyes hadn't caught him yet, "W-Where?"

"Mom, down there," Bia rolled her eyes while gesturing her right wing at the end of the front yard of the house. Jewel followed the direction that her daughter showed to her. Then eventually after almost twelve hours of being separated with her true love, she saw Blu coming to them; with much to Jewel surprise, he was walking on the grass yard rather than flying. Jewel let out a tremendous sigh of relief on knowing that her husband had safely arrived home, furthermore she shook it away and her face turned into an anger expression. Jewel immediately flew down towards Blu; leaving Bia, who was putting her wings on her beak, behind. _I hope Mom not gonna break your neck this time, Dad. At least, not in a physical way_

Blu was drunkenly walking through the grass yard of his human's house, completely in bliss. A very delightful smile was spotted on his beak; he looked around dreamily at his surroundings as his world was spinning before him. Blu had no idea why, but the sensation he felt now was very much pleasure of happiness. He just wanted to get home so that he could get back to embrace with his family, his dear family.

"I-I'm almost there, k-kids ... H-Hold on, it's just a little pressure here… Hoooh my gosh... It's okay, D-Daddy's comi- OOH!" The male macaw was tripped over by a small rock that was hiding behind the grass before he could even finish his sentence, sending him to fall with a soft impact onto the ground. Blu groaned in pain as he could feel his head just flinched greatly inside him. However, he quickly shook it away and stood up, right before drunkenly apologizing to the innocent rock behind him, "Sorry, man. Didn't see ya there."

Blu was about to make his way back to the house, when suddenly his path was blocked by a female cerulean figure who had landed a meter away before him, much to his surprise. "Oh, he he. Hi, honey," not knowing what the real danger he was going to face next, Blu instead showed his wife a sly smile while in a drunken state, waving his talon at her. Jewel didn't respond first, she had her mind full of possible reasons for Blu's unusual behavior. The female macaw had her eyes narrowed, growling angrily at Blu's unrealistic version of his. But it actually took him only ten seconds to get a harsh answer from his wife.

"**Hi,"** short but creepy, was the only thing Jewel spitted out from her beak, still keeping her strong glare at Blu. So now that he had returned, she finally had a time to ask him a very important question, "where the heck have you been?"

Blu shrugged off his shoulders, a miraculous smile formed on his beak, "Nah, I don't exactly remember about that kind of it. But as I know it was just a couple of drinks and then we ... had fun." Jewel sighed in disappointment on hearing what Blu just said. She had always suspected what had taken him so long, and now she already knew it. Jewel looked at him with unhappy expression.

"Blu, talk about this. What would my father do if he saw you like this?" Blu put one of his grey talons on his lower beak as he jokingly thought to find the right answer. "Hmmm, let's see. Maybe he will never call me as a 'real bird' again or what kind of those stupid wild things are called, well I don't even care about it. He's two thousand miles away from here anyway, heh I'm safe," Blu simply stated while letting out a slight hiccup at the end of his sentence. Jewel began slightly getting angrier even more as she brought her head down, which Blu noticed quickly.

"What is the matter, Jewel? Do you need a hug from me?" The drunken male macaw kindly asked while spread his wings open, gesturing Jewel to come to him. After taking a deep breath to urge herself not to claw his liver out, the female macaw looked back at her mate with an annoyed look.

"You know, I missed you so much, Blu. Please, listen to me, okay?" Jewel said as she walked over to Blu, wrapping her wings around him while resting her head on his shoulder. Both birds were now hugging tightly, not letting any of them go. Jewel turned her head so that they were now face-to-face, smelling a strange scent of alcoholic drink on his beak. Jewel grabbed Blu's head and bringing it closer to her so that their beaks were now touching to each other. "I was so worried sick about you. You've been gone all day long. I was thinking something might happen, but then you just simply came back here and said 'Hi'? Do you want to walk in front your own children like this? Is this the life you have always wanted for? Hey, did you hear me, pet?** Did you ****just ****listen to me?"**

Blu seemed to be pretending not really caring about her lectures, even though he was clearly still in the recovery of his full-consciousness.

"You really need a fragment," he replied while closing his eyes.

"Snap out of it. Hey, wake up!" Jewel tried to bring Blu back to reality by slapping her wing across his face a couple of times, not hard enough to hurt him of course. "Listen! This isn't you. I know you're in there. Don't... Make me... do this, Blu... So please, from now on, you have to stop doing this, okay?" Jewel stared deeply into the amber brown eyes of the bird she called Blu.

Even knowing that he was still having a great hangover at this moment, she knew with her heart that he still could hear her voice. "Look, this is not just about you, this is about me too; and our kids. Our whole family, Blu. Please ... don't ever do this again to me." Blu replied her by weakly smiling in response, his wing traveled up on Jewel's lower neck as it stopped right on her cheek; he was looking at Jewel, simply admiring her beautiful eyes for some seconds. Then, he got thoughtful again as he began recalling the regretful memories that he had done to his own family. He had just let Jewel down, and there was nothing he couldn't do about it.

"I-I promise, I would never ever do that again, Jewel, because birds of blue feathers always have to stick together, right?" Blu asked while wrapping his wings around Jewel again, muzzling his beak on the side of her head. "I missed you too, my precious Jewel. Remember that,"

"I knew you did," Jewel smiled as a single tear of joyfulness was flowing down on her cheek, feeling happy that she still got Blu's love towards her. Then, a minute-lasting silence lasted on the blue-macaws faithful pair. Blu's eyes traveled down on Jewel's strong-curved back before saying something again.

"J-Jewel?" he asked but didn't look at her.

"Yeah?" Jewel replied without releasing their hug.

"I-I can't feel my feet. You don't have any ideas how long it took me miles away from the city to get here, but right now I'm really-really tired." Jewel instantly broke the hug and stared deeply at Blu's drunken eyes, getting surprised by his statement.

"W-Wh- You mean you just came home from there by walking here?!" She widened her eyes in disbelief, thinking how kilometers away Blu had used his foot cardio just to get back to home. All those years of being a flightless animal companion with Linda in Minnesota, she knew he could have stood at any conditons with his both legs. But at the same time she was really concerned if the bird who's standing in front of her had loosened his flying ability which he had trained for the last few years.

"You are really thinking that flying while in this condition is a good idea?" Blu weakly questioned her back, adding a single bird hiccup at the end of his words. "I was almost got run over by a sports car on the street, Jewel. Oh, I was just so glad I survived from it." Blu happily stated. Jewel let out a long sigh of many emotions, "You are crazy."

"C-Crazy? I- I was just trying to keep myself alive, that is the main rule of being blue macaws here!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. What I mean is just- hohhh never mind. Come on, let's get inside. The kids have been waiting for you." Jewel beckoned her husband to follow her, but just then stopped as she heard a whimpering voice behind her. She slowly turned her head towards him and saw a shuddering Blu kneeling himself on the ground, heavily breathing. Jewel quickly came closer him to give him some aid.

"J-j-Jewel?"

"Blu ... don't."

"I t-think I can't t-take it any longer. I'm so tired."

"No ..."

"P-p-please! Take me t-there, ohhh-" Blu groaned motionlessly before his body fell limb and dramatically crashed himself again onto the ground, passing out, much to Jewel's anger.

"Blu, NO! Hey come on, not here! Get up. Get up now! Don't make me drag your clumsy butt again! URGH!" The female macaw grunted in annoyance as she tried her best might to move Blu's motionless body away from the cold ground, which seemingly didn't work on him at all. **"KIDS!"**

**. . . . . . . . .**

"What happened to Dad, Mom? Is he sick?" Tiago curiously asked his mother while helping his sisters by putting Blu down on the comfy sofa nearby the kitchen. The residents of the house (Jewel, Carla, Bia, Tiago &amp; partially the unconscious Blu) had been gathered inside the kitchen room in order to check his unusual condition. Blu was now unconsciously resting his back on the couch while Jewel was carefully checking him if he's okay as the kids were just merely watching in front of them.

"Ummmh, he's fine, honey. He's just a little bit tired, that's all," Jewel simply said, not wanting to give her children the honest answer about their father. She put her wing on Blu's cheek and smoothly petted it. Just then, he started to open his chocolate-brown eyes and look at his surroundings; his heart was almost melting as he was greeted by the beauty of the fallen angel in front of him, simply forming a delightful smile on his beak. "H-Hey, babe," Blu said almost in a state of daydreaming. However, Jewel didn't react at his calling; she just kept worriedly staring at her beloved love hawk. Soon, she turned her attention back to the young macaws, "Kids, can you bring your father that water?"

The trio blue chicks then worked together by using their own strength to carry a bowl of fresh water to their father who was now finally half-awake. Jewel coaxed him to drink it; Blu did it without any hesitation. Just as the cold liquid had trailed down his throat, he murmured peacefully as he could feel the pain on his head ebbed slowly. Jewel carefully laid him down back on the couch, putting her wing on his head, "There now, how do you feel?"

Blu warmly answered while half-closing his eyes, briefly staring at the ceiling of the house. "Mmhmm, much better."

"Is there anything else you need to cool your head off?"

He thought a bit first, letting out a long sigh before getting himself to answer. "Yeah, I think ... A bathroom."

**. . . . . . . . .**

Blu was putting his head and both wings inside the toilet seat, puking out everything that he had eaten that day. Jewel was willingly being there to help Blu finish off his thing by rubbing her wing at the end of his neck, even though she was trying her best not to look at anything that had been splurged out inside the toilet seat. His deep throatily grunts were echoing through the shower room as the kids could only watch the scene in front of the bathroom door.

"Owwh that's sick," Tiago innocently commented with his usual cheerful tone, receiving specific glares from both of his sisters who were standing on his sides.

"Well, according to a certain fact: it is said that when your tummies get overly loaded, they will eventually enforce you down to vomit all the foods you've eaten back to where they were supposed to be," Bia stated her fact, only to get interrupted by Carla's unnatural reaction.

"Huh? Are you saying that all of the wheat pancakes we have been eating this far actually came from..." Carla's statement was stopped nearly when she briefly glanced at the toilet seat; cold sweat was running down on her head. Her younger sister just rolled her eyes in response, knowing that it was pointless to give any other detailed explanations to her simple-minded siblings.

"Kids, you know what hour it is. Go back to sleep," Jewel commanded the young macaws while still keeping her massages on Blu's neck, only to hear Tiago's long whine coming out of his beak. "Aw, Mom. But we can't drift off into our dreams before you sing us that lullaby." Blu raised one of his wingtips in the air, his head followed suit before whipping off the puke mark from his beak. Blu coughed while showing his fatherly glare to his only son, getting annoyed with his childish behavior.

"Tiago Gunderson, listen to your mother!"

"No no no, it's fine, Blu. It's fine, I can handle this," Jewel said before she jumped down towards her children, beckoning them to go to their old bird nest on the tree house so that she could sing them their usual lullaby. Before leaving the bathroom door, Jewel turned her head towards Blu, who was just finishing his 'work' with the toilet seat. "You'd better take a bath first, pet. Because I'm not going to snuggle with you like that," Jewel seductively said to him. Blu simply nodded as he grabbed a small towel and wrapped it around his abdomen. He was about to close the shower curtain when he called his wife once again, "Jewel?"

"Yeah?" Jewel's head poked out from the bathroom door, wondering what Blu wanted to ask her this time. The male macaw stammerly looked down on the bathroom floor, not having any ideas how he was going to say this.

"Thank you ... For always being with me. I couldn't imagine I'm doing this without you. I-I can't thank you enough," Blu said with a smile. Jewel as an answer, smiled back warmly to him. She gave him a nod before leaving the bathroom as Blu turned on the shower after taking the curtain and closing it. Blu shivered in delight while closing his eyes as he felt every single water poured down on his body. He was calling it a day for him. Blu began brushing his neck feathers with his wings, and slowly continued his journey to his lower parts one by one until finally stopped at his sensitive area. Blu opened his eyes a bit, thinking about Jewel. At one point, he hadn't had any that kind of thing with her for a long time. It was the right moment to satisfy his lust. Blu began rubbing his cloacal in the most sensual way Jewel had ever done to him, eventually letting out a soft moan from his beak. He started wiggling it faster as he threw his head up in pleasure when the cold water was flowing on his face. A couple of minutes had passed with pleasuring himself in the shower. But just when he was about to reach his breaking point, he jolted his eyes opened and quickly stopped what he was doing because he faintly heard someone just walked inside the bathroom. In a swift movement, Blu swiped opened the curtain with his watery wing, and only to find a smiling Jewel standing on the other side of the curtain.

"W-Wha, I thought you were with the kids?" Blu curiously asked, trying his best to act as if nothing had happened, but at the same time he was actually confused why she was here.

"No, I was just giving them their recorded favorite night song," Jewel simply answered without dropping her smile, staring at the floor in embarrassment. "It is just ... A small thing that I should do while you're not around."

Blu just needed a couple of seconds on progressing Jewel's statement on his head, until he asked her again curiously, "Oh, then what are you doing here?"

"Coming back here," she said in a seductive voice as she took a step forward in front of Blu, grinning even more. "May I join you, pet?" Blu's face got heaten up on hearing what Jewel just stated, drawing the lovely images of what would happen to both of them soon. Nevertheless, Blu obeyed her request and nervously opened his wing to give her an access into the shower place

"Oh y-y-yeah sure, sure. No problem. Here get inside, enjoy the water," Jewel did what he said without any hesitation, simply making her way towards the corner of the shower place while Blu moved to the other side of hers, getting a bit embarrassed of being with Jewel at the same place while he was taking a shower. The amber-eyed macaw took one glance at Jewel; he saw her still brushing her upper body with her wings, her back was facing at him at this moment. Blu hid a smirk on his beak from Jewel's sight as he returned back to his own thing, brushing his body as well. He sighed in relief on knowing that he apparently didn't get caught. After a couple minutes had passed, Blu opened his eyes in surprise when Jewel eventually asked him something.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Jewel questioned but didn't turn her body to him, she just still kept her brushing under the flowing water. Blu dropped his wings in response, glancing back at her again. He took a deep breath before answering her, knowing that it was going to be a long conversation that they were going to go through soon, "Yeah there is ... ummmh about the incident that happened today, since I'm now able to remember what had happened."

"I'm listening..."

"Okay, honestly I was just going off to get some medical treatment in the aviary for a certain immune thing ... You know the bit-wound that I showed you in the other day, right?" Blu said while pointing his lower back where a snake's bitten mark could be seen.

"Mmhmm." Jewel replied without turning at him, still keeping her brushing in the shower. "Everything turned out to be fine, it's going to be recovered soon and I will live according to what Tulio said to me. Then ... I was getting home, but I decided to pay a little visit to Luiz's garage and saw that everyone was there. Then ..." Blu sighed while looking down before finishing his sentence, completely regretting what he had done. "-something just snapped. I forgot everything about you, and importantly our kids. You know I just ... can't forgive myself with those-"

"Blu, no. Not that, please ... It's okay, I've had enough hearing with that kind of thing," Jewel coldly abrupt but still didn't look at him, her brushing on her body also stopped. Blu sadly looked down at the water-coated bathroom floor in ashamed. According to the way she just talked, he knew exactly that Jewel still had a bad feeling towards him, "Are you still mad at me, Jewel?"

The female blue macaw finally spun her body towards his, staring at him for some seconds before answering his question, "Well, not as completely as you think, but yeah. Yes, I am. Just ... a little bit. If I had already known where you had gone in the first place, then I would have something to do with the fact that I would prevent you."

"Then ... do I get punishment from you?" He asked again, hoping that he would actually do. "Yes, you do," Jewel said. "No wheat pancakes for the whole summer."

Blu sighed while looking away from her, accepting her deal without any resistances whatsoever. "Okay if that's it, I'll take any kind of punishments from you." He continued to finish his brushing on his lower abdomen.

Just then, what the only thing he didn't expect next was to hear Jewel's loud giggles that came from behind, much to his surprise. "Oh, I was just joking, you silly bird," Jewel stated between her laughter. She quickly came over to him and wrapped her wings around Blu's waist from behind, which freaked him out. "J-Jewel? What are you doi-" Blu couldn't finish his sentence as Jewel suddenly pulled him into the most passionate kiss that lasted for twenty seconds. He moaned in her kiss as he closed his eyes in pleasure of that Jewel was giving to him. She broke it and whispered seductively on Blu's neck, "This ... Is your punishment."

Still not having a clue with what she just meant by his punishment, Blu asked her between rapid breaths, "W-What ... is the meaning ... of all of these?"

"Don't you know it?" Jewel pecked at Blu's cheek as her grip on his stomach was getting even tighter in every seconds. "You returned home in the most disappointing way that I really didn't expect to even look at. Then when I came back here, I saw you still enjoying yourself without me..."

Realizing that he had been caught of what he had done in the shower while he thought that Jewel wasn't around, Blu let out a sigh of defeat as Jewel started to nibble his neck sensually from behind. Blu closed his eyes in relaxation, letting Jewel do what she wanted.

"Now, I'm going to give you full-pardon if you are willing to do this with me..." In time, he could feel Jewel's wingtips on his stomach starting to travel down on his waist and stopped right above his sensitive area, "May I touch it, pet?"

Blu half-closed his eyes and looked at the teasing female. "No, you... Wa- I mean yes yes, go on. Just do it..." Blu answered between his rapid breaths. Jewel smiled and continued her doing. She began moving her wingtips up and down on his cloaca, sending shivers through his spine within every touch. Blu threw his head back in pleasure as he let out a couple of moans from his beak, "Ohhh, that feels great. Jewel, mhhh, keep doing that." He turned his head around so that his blissful eyes met with hers, their beaks soon met half-way for an intoxicating kiss. Blu moaned in the kiss when he felt Jewel's pointy feathers starting to thrust in and out of his sex in a rapid pace.

Blu yelped a bit at the pleasure that she was giving to him. His breathing increased constantly as he once again almost began reaching the tip of his orgasm. He threw his head upward as his eyes were closed blissfully.

"H-h-hey, Jewel. Please, stop." Blu said between rapid breaths. On the contrary instead of obeying his request, Jewel increased the pace a little bit more almost to its max, sending Blu to yelp even louder than before. "Ahh, stop!"

Jewel felt Blu's wing grabbing hers in a sudden movement as he turned his body towards her, breathtakingly staring at her for some seconds before convincing something. "Look, we can't do this..."

Jewel's smile quickly dropped in disappointment as she moved her eyes away from his sight, until she was stunned by Blu's surprising words.

"Not in here." He said with a sly smile on his beak as Jewel turned back towards him, smiling back in response. It's going to be a really long night for both of them.

* * *

**Huh? Wait, what's happening? It stops here? No guys, I'm just wondering whether I should continue it with the main lemon for this story or not. It's actually ... not sure if I need it. But it's up to you to ask me to write it or not. Sooo how am I doing this story, guys? Good? Bad? Just tell me. ;)**


	2. Unexplended

**So as what I have seen earlier, I can conclude that most of the reviews want me to create the lemon. I just hope it's not going to be that bad. I've tried my best. Furthermore, sorry to keep you waiting and hope you enjoy this part****.**

Blu smoothly laid Jewel's water coated body down onto the comfy spring-bed in Linda and Tulio's bedroom. The two had previously locked the door so that no one could even disturb their privacy. It was a passionate moment that they had gladly chosen where the intimate session would happen soon. In time, Blu moved to Jewel, locking their beaks in the process as they were enjoying the lust-filled moment of their lives. Blu licked his beak before he lowered his head and started to kiss her neck. Jewel moaned lightly feeling Blu's beak on her neck. All of those longest hours of her life losing his touch, now she finally had Blu with her, holding her closer than ever.

"Oh, Blu ... We haven't done anything like this for a while, right?" Jewel stated closing her eyes, the case with Blu was similar. He put his wings behind Jewel's head. "Mh- Yeah," he said while lovingly muzzling his beak with hers before kissing her again.

When a thought came up on Blu's head, he stopped and lifted his head casually, staring at Jewel for a moment. "Wait, are you pretty sure that the kids are asleep now? I mean- Tiago... Seriously, he could be anywhere at this moment," Blu said as his eyes suspiciously watching every single corners of the candle-lighted room, completely suspecting if someone was watching them.

Jewel smiled warmly to Blu on knowing the problems. She wrapped her wings around his neck, pleasingly nudging her beak on his elegant chest feathers. She whispered to him, "Don't worry, it's bedtime for them. Blu, let's make this moment to be the best night we ever have... Shall we?"

As if it had just flipped a switch, Blu's hazel brown eyes dreamily moved upward. His half-opened beak in a moment, exhaling softly on preparing for what could be coming next. The tension on his body surprisingly began increasing in a second as he almost lost a grip.

"Okay," Blu said in the last moment before he plunged his beak into hers, his wings swiftly caressed her in the most sensual way. His kissing slowly trailed down her body as one of his wingtips slid into her entrance. Jewel moaned loudly within the touch. A tremble ran up her back as a second wingtip slid in to join the first. She grabbed Blu's cheek with her wings while lustfully staring deep into his eyes, pulling him into another deep kiss. "Ahh, I love it you do that."

Blu smiled in response on hearing Jewel's compliment, and with that he decided to continue it to one of the important parts. Blu positioned his head in front of Jewel's sensitive area; he took both her legs and spread it opened so that he could see the perfect view of her dripping sex. He could smell the aroma of the lustful excitement that they were going to go through soon. The distant between his beak and Jewel's cloacal was just inches way to go, Blu closed his eyes before slowly digging the front side of his beak into her private spot, letting his tongue go first. He could hear Jewel's loud squirming and felt her wings grasping his head in a matter of second. Jewel moaned continuously while looking blissfully at her love hawk, feeling his warm tongue exploring her inner thigh. Furthermore, it was amazingly enjoyable. She kept grasping on Blu's head while letting out a louder breath from her beak. Her chest was rising up and down fast, almost completely breath taken. The case with Blu was similar. His hormones were almost to kick in as he was starting to get wet between his legs. And with a yell, Jewel eventually came in his beak. Her releases flowed over Blu's beak while some of it leaked onto the bed sheet. Her head fell back, heavily panting. Deep blushing was shined under her feathers after she reached her climax. Blu waited for a moment until she was ready for the main part of this session.

As the macaw crawled over her body, their beaks finally met again in another yet passionate kiss. Jewel could taste the last bit of her juices left inside his beak. Blu instantly broke the kiss, staring deeply into her eyes on knowing what they were about to do next. Just then, Jewel could feel a movement from Blu's wings grapping both of her legs and spreading them apart. She looked down and saw his private part was about to enter hers, and with that she quickly reacted before Blu did something further.

"Oh, no no no. No, you don't. Not this time, pet!" The female macaw harshly rolled over and pinned Blu's body onto the bed sheet. When Jewel was switching her position on top, she could see the super-bewildered look on his face, which she found to be funny. Blu struggled himself to sit up while she kept fiercely holding him down.

"B- But..." As the male macaw frantically refused to do so, he had his mouth to get shut abruptly by one of her wingtips. Jewel coldly stared at him with feisty eyes, whispering to him something.

"Like I said: ... This is a punishment," she reminded him with a seductive voice. Blu's face got heated up on hearing the statement as he let out a nervous chuckle.

In time, Jewel sat up on Blu's lower abdomen, preparing herself to their intimate position. Though, it was not their first time they were having Jewel on top, Blu is always feeling a bit uncomfortable every time they do it that way. He stiffened himself as he watched Jewel lifting one of his talons to his side while hovering her wet cloacae above his.

"You've been long way from home, you must be so tired."

"You're pushing yourself too far," he said when his eyes moved at the ceiling of the room, a thought of forgotten bad memories started coming back to him. Jewel giggled in response.

"Ha ha, you think so?" Jewel playfully asked not bothering his interjection. She started rubbing her wet crotch with her wingtips before getting herself to their business. Her eyes moved down to where both of their private areas were, "I love playing hard."

Jewel slowly lowered herself onto him, and at last, their cloacals touched to each other. She yelped on the first slaught while Blu oddly found himself moaning. Blu held his breath spontaneously as his wings grasped the bed sheet. Both birds were feeling their bodies connected in the number of place as pleasure ran down their spines. After adjusting with the condition, Jewel blissfully closed her eyes as she started to roll her hips back and forth on Blu's cloacal, making love with him. Such a deep delightfulness that they had been waiting impatiently to feel with each others. Sexuality hit them hard, as if being crashed by a piercing locomotive through their bodies. Jewel picked up the pace faster as she started screaming in pleasure between her rapid breaths like there no tomorrow. "A-ah! Ah, this... Is... So good!"

Blu just still laid in there, looking blissfully at his mate who was pounding her hip hard with his. His beak was half-opened, breathlessly moaning in absolute pleasure with the former doing the same. Blu placed his wings on Jewel's sides, grasping them softly.

"Oh, honey ... You're so good at this." Jewel's eyelids opened while meeting at his, a happy smile was cracked across her beak.

"Huh, yah!" She enthusiastically exclaimed on his compliment without even slowing down her speed.

In time, Jewel made some small hops on top of him so that their cloacals pressed even harder. Her hip swiftly swayed up and down on his lower section. After a couple of minutes passed, Blu felt that he couldn't take any chances anymore. The amber-eyed macaw grabbed Jewel's waist with both wings, and subconsciously lifted his own hip upward so that their cloacals met together at the same time, forcing a great pleasure that sent Jewel to scream out loud. "Oh, Blu!"

As the sudden change she also noticed that her release almost reached the limit again. Jewel assumed that so did Blu's. She opened her eyelids a bit to see his, and finding him also staring at her. Blu was half-closing his eyes, not saying anything. He was heavily panting because Jewel kept humping him faster. She knew exactly what he was trying to say, as way being too vulnerable to ask her something while holding the pressure. And by that she just simply gave him a slight nod before continuing to pump into him faster. Blu's hips buckled as he thrust up and down with her, making Jewel scream the loudest. And with a final yell, she came for the second time.

Blu shuddered. When he felt the climax coming he flooded his fluids that he had been holding off, mixing their juices in the same place where they both were connected. Jewel's humping slowed down greatly after their breaking point. She whimpered peacefully while adding a small ride on his cloacal so that every last bits of his seed could get inside her. Eventually, Jewel collapsed on top of his sweated body, nuzzling her head under his neck.

"Don't go, please stay here..." She stated between her rapid breaths as she felt his wings tucking behind her back, hugging her tightly.

On the breath-taking afterglow, Jewel had the most delightful smile that she hadn't seen from the past weeks. She deeply blushed as she recalled the passionate moment that they had just done a couple of seconds ago. The case was similar to Blu, but he had his eyes closed while still catching his breaths. All of those miraculous humping had drained the whole part of her energy, and her sexual-need. Both of their warm fluids slowly erupted from the spot where they were still sexually connected. Jewel didn't mind it even a bit; she turned her head to see the exhausted-look on Blu's face.

She groaned in satisfaction with a smile on her beak, being so grateful for the pleasurable gift that he had given to her, "Hey, thank you."

"No need to thank. I'm enjoying that too," Blu said softly stroking her back. Jewel rested her head on Blu's chest where she could listen to his heart-beating.

"I had always wanted that since many weeks ago... Just exactly after that day."

"Uh, that 'day'?" Blu curiously asked on making sure to the day Jewel just meant.

"Yeah, the day when you lead the tribe to take down all the loggers... I didn't really know you saw it or not but, I was looking at you. The way you acted as if you were being the alpha male, it was kicking me off to the side. That moment had made me realize that I need you more closer than ever. Oh, so arousing..."

Blu spontaneously blinked in response as he stared back at the ceiling of the room. A smile was clearly seen on his beak. He recalled back the memories of the last battle on the Amazon that day; it was such a memorable thing to be imagined, thought Blu in his head. Jewel then looked deeply back into his eyes.

"Apart from that, I won't regret this night... ever," she stated pecking Blu's beak before slowly lifting herself up from Blu, disconnecting their private parts in the process. Jewel let out one last gasp as she rested on her back. The two were lying next to each other in their wings, oddly finding themselves enjoying the afterglow of their intimate session.

It was then when Blu eventually realized something really important after the last five minutes full of silence. He decided to come up with the reasonable words about what they really should do if they do something like this; and basically, he didn't have any choices.

"We're leaving tomorrow; build a new nest, or... whatever if it's just in case," Blu stated somehow in a promising manner. Jewel opened her eyes a bit to see his, quickly noticing a slight of concerns in his statement.

"Are you really thinking that we can't cop for more kids?"

"You know, I just- _hope_ that Eduardo won't mind." Blu let out a moan as Jewel giggled in response, snuggling her head on his neck softly.

"My dad is going to be so happy, don't worry."

Blu let out a sigh of relief on hearing her statement, and by that he simply closed his eyes forgetting all the matters that he had been thinking all days. After another five minutes full of silence, Blu swiftly remembered one more thing that they really should discuss. A naughty idea began to form in his head as the hormones started coming back.

"So... are you going to give me full-pardon now?" Blu asked interjecting the deal that they had spoken earlier.

"Do whatever you want, Blu." Jewel replied with a smile on her beak, casually giving him a permission to do everything he wanted.

"Great," Blu said in the last seconds before he briefly mounted her. His wings softly grasped her both legs while spreading them apart, showing the perfect view of her cum-coated crotch. In time, Blu leaned forwards so that their cloacals were locking together for the second time, making Jewel gasp in a sudden jolt of pleasure as he began to pump into her.

**...**

**Omake:**

"Hey, do you hear that? I can't sleep."

"Yeah me too. They're doing 'it' again. Poor dad, I wish I could go there and tell mom not to be so harsh with him."

"Well, little bro just went there not a while ago."

"Really? When will he come back?"

"I don't really know. Let's just wait for him."

After a couple of minutes being trapped in certain insomnia, a sound of tiny little feet suddenly landed onto the roost. As the two looked out of the own rooms, they noticed their little spy brother standing outside of the nest, smiling.

"So, what did you see now, back there?" The puffy-figure on the left room questioned the young figure. He jumped into his own nest which was between the two's before answering her question.

"I can't really describe it with some words, but sure it looks really fun! I saw mom being on top this time."

"I don't get that, it sounds pretty weird." The feminine figure on the right room stated.

"Well yeah, there could be some reasons how that supposed to be happening."

"Guys, have you ever been thinking that we would leave this place sooner or later if dad did something like this?"

"What's the problem with that?"

"Yeah, look at the bright side, we're going to live happily with full freedom, and probably we're going to learn how mom and dad raise some little chicks like us soon."

"What do you mean with that?"

"Well ya know, maybe some day they'll have the second brood of this family, or something like that?"

"Yeah, I totally agree with that, sis. It must be a good idea to have younger siblings."

As the times went by their long-short talk through each other old nests, they could feel themselves getting exshauted as the clock had been already over ten. The puffy figure on the left room let out a long yawn as she bit a good-night sleep to her siblings.

"Okay, guys. It's getting late, g'night."

"Good night, sis."

"Sweet dreams."

That is for the chapter two, all. I add a short unrevealed omake which you must obviously have known who are actually talking in there. So, I hope you guys enjoy reading, write me a review, or please just tell me whether you are willing me to continue it or not.


	3. Unexpected

**Second thought, I'm gonna to put that script away. There was one logical fact that is completely right with this plot: It's over, right there. But then I realized that I, uhh- 'we' could change something. So I have been thinking, thinking, and thinking. And then, this would be the beginning of the whole new storyline. Yep, you asked for it. Some parts might be out of context.**

* * *

Ah, summer break. A time for leisure, recreation, and taking it easily.

.

.

Unless you were them.

"Okay, kids. Let's go packing up the things you need; because of a little plan changing we are going back to the Amazon today."

"_YAAAY~!" _

There was a brief moment when the youngsters traded looks to each other's. Carla, Bia, and Tiago unexpectedly burst into an enthusiastic cheer as they quickly rushed into their own nests. Blu, in a bit surprised, watched as his children were hurriedly packing up everything that they could take along on the journey. He however wondered how happy they could get when they exactly knew in the last seconds that the summer vacation had ended earlier, "Wow, you're not upset?"

"Are you kidding, dad? There's no place to go like the Amazon. We're not going to miss it for the world, it's gonna be off the charts!" Carla poked her head out of her room, now she was wearing two pair of headsets in her ear holes and carrying an (new) iPod in her wings.

"O-oh yeah, that's great. Sure it is not going to be that lame, huh?" Blu awkwardly replied on Carla's saying when he noticed that the puffy girl had started to get obsessed by the impression beauty of the nature itself. Against the fact that Carla was actually being the only child who considered that everything in this world was lame, he knew for sure, though, it wasn't surprising him a lot.

Blu then turned his head to Bia's room's direction where he noticed his daughter still flipping pages to pages of a tiny book that he presumed to be her sketches. "Hey, dad, look at this! There are over twenty three thousands species of plants that I haven't found in there yet; I need to collect more hypothetical indications so I will be able to know more why the sandbox trees can literally blow their own fruits."** (A/N: and yes, it is real.) **"Okay, yeah that's great too. That does sound pretty cool, sweetie. You know what? There might be a nearby bookstore that we can drop in when we reach Manaus, it's far better for safety. Travel light and carry less the favorite books you want." Blu smoothly came over in front of Bia's threshold, keeping himself busy by helping her clean up the books.

"Doesn't it mean that we're going for an educational season?"

"Yeap, school days, learning stuffs, hanging out with the youngsters. It's the best for your potential future, unlike those-"

"Wo-hooo! We're going to meet Uncle Beto again!" Tiago came out of his room as he was playfully swinging down on his hanging rope. You could see that he was putting on his usual goggles from their first journey to the Amazon, now he had tied a leather-belt around his left shoulder where he could use it as a back holder of the all-in-one adventurer's knife, which was respectfully being the noble legacy from his father. Tiago tightened his goggles as he mischievously paced back and forth in excitement, "He he, let's go! Come on, dad, come on!"

"Look, bathing time was just over twelve minutes ago and we're not leaving until you are finished with your breakfast. Now please put that thing away!" Blu released his fatherly-glare to his son, immediately putting down three Brazil nuts onto the roost. Tiago dropped his excited look and soon changed it into an upset one. He lousily walked back to his father while they began continuing their 'natural' breakfast in the morning. As the young football enthusiast annoyedly took on the first bite, he surprisingly murmured in delight while chewing on the libidinous taste that he had always enjoyed in every morning.

A couple of astonished questions were thrown out with their mouth-full talk, like: 'wow, where did you collect some of these again, dad?' But as one of kind-hearted fathers among the world, Blu only gave a warm smile to his beloved offspring. Somehow he was amused on watching them growing up on their usual morning digestion. He exactly went back to the days when he repeatedly showed them how to open Brazil nuts, rather than using human-made provisions or something called like that. Blu was sure if it made Jewel happy, then he would do everything under any circumstances. And then, he swiped his thought away on getting back to his real business.

"Okay, so now where's my fanny pack?" Blu audibly muttered to himself, surely loud enough that his children even looked up from their meal for seconds. He started to look for the only thing that he would swear to take along into the jungle. The blue macaw carefully searched through every corner of the rooms to find it, however there was almost completely nothing that could help him.

Blu placed one of his talons under his lower beak; A slight of concerns began forming in his statement, "I know I put it somewhere."

Afterwards, Blu nearly halted his feet when he just noticed that someone had landed onto the roost, making a small thudding noise. He looked out and eventually found his wife, standing with a smug smile on her beak while seemingly holding something in her talons. "Carelessness is one of the things that you shouldn't have, Blu ... You left it in the restroom." Jewel said while showing the zippered black thing to Blu, whom was then sighing in relief on knowing that he still had the fanny-pack back to him.

"Ah, thank you, m'lady," he gratefully said as he walked out of the nest. Jewel slowly approached him.

"Let me put this thing on you." Blu warmly chuckled in approval. He let her soft wings circle around his waist as they started clicking on the belt-lock, with his own wings were placed behind Jewel's back pulling her closer. As Jewel was done fastening the fanny pack on Blu's abdomen, she sensually stared deeply into his eyes with the former doing the same. Their beaks were nuzzling to each others as their passionate feelings started to kick in. Jewel seductively began to stroke Blu's chest with her wings, "So... You've been secretly teaching the kids 'how to open one', huh?"

"If it depends on how many times you have mentioned those classical things every morning, then yes." Jewel then sarcastically stared at him for seconds, offending the so called all-in-one-adventurer's knife that was seen still casually tied on their son's back, "-and would you mind if I'm asking you why you gave Tiago that thing?"

"Good morning to you, too," Blu said, quickly landing a tender kiss on her cheek. Jewel let out a long sigh in response; not a kind of an expressional rejection, but Blu immediately noticed that something was wrong. "Hey, are you okay?" She opened her eyes to see how worried he could get when every time she started beefing around, "Yeah, it's just... Something not that chill happened last night." Blu's face nearly flushed on hearing Jewel's saying as he recalled back the libidinous phenomenon in the night before.

"So ... aren't we going yet?" The stuttering Blu quickly dazed out of his mind before he unzipped his fanny-pack, enlisting the help of the GPS device. "O-oh, yeah sure. I bid Linda and Tulio for a blessing good-bye about our sudden leaving this morning, I just figured it out that some might be out of context. _Ack-hm._ Now, find the tribe."

"_Calculating route to: Tropic Paris*."_

"Great, and... Let's do a head-count. Is everybody up?"

"Yeap."

"Hundred percent!"

"Totally."

"We're here, dad!"

* * *

And so on, the blue macaws family began their miraculous journey throughout the Amazonas' state of two-thousands miles flight. Everything seemed to be fine, and it was instead getting better as the time went by. Unlike their first trip to the Amazon, Blu never expected to find such terrible things that could happen to his family any time then, in fact he was more convinced that fortune and bright future would fall upon them. Everything was just in motion.

Until one night, on their Ceu Azul's hitching voyage, something strange just happened. Blu woke up from his slumber for no reasons, finding himself resting quietly on sack materials at top of the creaky boat. It clearly seemed they were taking a much-needed break from flying for the multiple times again. The children were at sleep cuddling to each other next to him, and in time he turned his head to see Jewel peacefully resting her head on his chest, with his right wing was pleasurably tucked over her body as a comfortable blanket. Later on, Blu oddly heard a sound which he believed to be a grumbling noise. He looked down to see Jewel murmuring something in her sleep. Coldly enough he didn't understand the whimpering voice that she was making with her mouth. And strangely, it was something that he might have worried about.

"_I.. –kid.. –'ve.. –with.. –me.."_

Rest assured, there should be a perfectly logical explanation.

* * *

In the next day ...

"_Pop-Pop!"_

"Hey-hey! There you are, my little juicy buns!" Eduardo enthusiastically opened up his wings on welcoming Jewel and the others' arrival. He was immediately cognizant of this little family seemingly having an earlier return during the summer time. "Oh, come're you! Come're, oh you've grown heavier than the last time I carried you all! Ha ha!" As Carla, Bia, and Tiago playfully bounced up and down on their grandfather's wings' feathers, Jewel softly landed onto the branch where they were still standing in. The cerulean macaw slowly approached them, and eventually joined into their contented family hug, "Daddy."

Eduardo warmly chuckled in response on returning his beloved daughter's hug, along with the rest of three young blue macaws. It was a heartwarming moment of a family happily embracing with each other before Blu stepped forward in front of them. The leader of the blue macaws' tribe eventually let go off the hug, looking straight at the human-adoptive bird that he called to be his son-in-law.

"Let's go find Aunt Mimi!" Bia stated after bidding a quick good-bye with her mother. The young macaws flapped their wings away through the deeper part of the jungle, indirectly leaving their parents to have some times alone with the chief of the village. Blu nervously cleared his throat before he spoke up, "Sir, it's nice to see you again, sir."

Against all odds, Eduardo flatly observed on Blu's typical behavior of his. Clearly there were no signs of certain bad feelings towards him anymore. "No need to bless a reunion greeting, Blu. We blue macaws have the same thing to say when we are sticking together, whether when they're close, or even far away from us. I see you bring those human stuffs, still..." He wisely said in his usual fearsome look, then adding a hazy sigh in the end of his sentence which made Blu become even more jitter. He began to stroke behind his neck with his talons, letting out a slight chuckle.

"Oh, yes, we were going to need this woman called the GPS- in order to navigate this location, sir. You might want to know that you got that too, right? I- I mean, how were things going on this place while we were away, if I may ask?"

Unexpectedly, Eduardo formed a slight smile on his beak on hearing his question. He turned his body around to see the beautiful orange hue across the afternoon sky, a scenic scenery that was being one of the greatest things to ever exist in the Amazon. The leader of the tribe took a deep breath before he started talking:

"Prosperously living in here since the last battle with the humans on that day can't be said to be the important part, but... the scarlet macaws' tribe has eventually agreed to share the Brazil nut grove over us. They seem to have a little care, which means that there will be a bigger chance to prevent our 'wars'. Now, we have been staying alive peacefully with no worries about the loggers coming back," Eduardo merely stopped between his sentences. And then, his smile was dropped, replaced into a slight anger that was clearly seen in his eyes. "-Except that there have been a lot of reports about 'these humans' activities in the north side, they're building some kind of suspicious stuff called 'The Sanctuary'. We'll keep watching on them."

Blu nervously made a counterfeit laugh at the end of Eduardo's sentence. Jewel came over him and nudged his shoulder with her wings, starring at Blu in a mere second before softly assuring him, "Just go with it." Blu scoffed sarcastically before the both birds turned their attention back to Eduardo who was about to speak up again.

"By mean time, I have been wondering to ask you about the training session. It's the best time for you to become one of our flock, like you know: Joining us to be what the real males do here. Training will start this afternoon, you meet us by the river banks. But go get yourself some tidy up in your nest first, you got it?"

"Ah yes sir, I'm not letting you down!" The male macaw obligingly took the oath while putting one of his wings to the chest, all within a matter of moments before he took off to the direction where their hollow was. Jewel then stride closer to her father, with her worried face clearly seemed to be taking an exception about how strict the chief of the village could be. Eduardo endearingly turned his look towards Jewel, not remembering the split second that she was still standing in there.

"Shouldn't you be prepared for the afternoon harmonia, Sweetheart?"

"You know, I think Blu won't be capable enough for a weekly coaching, because ... you have to understand that he's going to be a little bit busy taking care of the kids for a while. Can you believe that?"

Eduardo chuckled in response, "Then let him settle in."

"Daddy, it's been two days," Jewel's head raised up, all those heavy thoughts were swiped out with a deep breath when Eduardo curiously stared at her. Then, she looked back into his eyes with a gleeful smile on her beak before telling her father an unexpected news. "I'm having another baby."

And at that moment, Eduardo just blinked for a few seconds. We could see that it had been the several times he just showed his smile that day, the leader of the tribe smirked in response, "Well, looks like some one just got a new flock of little junior of the family, huh?" Jewel shyly looked away in amusement before she placed a wing over her belly, where a slight single swollen plump could be felt. "And you didn't tell him, did you?" Her father questioned her in a little bit serious tone, referring to Blu.

"He figured it out. At least, this is what we expected to happen when we came up with an idea to go back here."

Eduardo nodded in understanding way before he moved closer to put his wings on Jewel's shoulders. "Look, you two gotta think about this first. You know, like standing in any chances. This place might be the most dangerous thing your family has ever thought to live in, but you have to be careful-"

"Dad, I have already figured this out, it will be fine. And the one thing that I know about family is that is not going to be broken when you know that there is a home to call your own. I can do this, Daddy."

Eduardo could only stare at her with an unsure expression on his face, somehow he worried about those days where nothing could compare with a void of their benefits, but then he just swiftly looked down to let out a long faithful sigh. "Blu is not gonna let that just go by yourself. Take care of him, 'cause you're the best thing that ever happened to him." Eduardo stated the last statements before pulling his daughter into a soft embrace, which she hugged back in return. A single tear slided down on her cheek, "Thank you."

"Oh, and tell him, that your daddy is so happy." Eduardo whispered to her ear, in which only made Jewel giggle in such a ironical manner.

* * *

**And a new parenthood just begins...**

* * *

* 'Paris of Tropic': City of Manaus


End file.
